A secret love
by Pharaoh Atem Of Egypt
Summary: Sum: Hatsukoi, you were my mouai from the first day I met you. You were never my shitsuren..." T rated for two bad words. And tell me what you think and I might continue. anyway, this is pretty much a romance/hurt there's no comfort in there but if I continue, i'd add comfort in there :P
1. Chapter 1

this was random and if you want it to be an actual story instead of a one-shot, than please review. cuz that's the only way for me to know that you like it and want more :P

* * *

Goku was laying on the soft green grass with his arms under his head. He had his eyes closed and was snoring softly. A light breeze went through the forest and a butterfly landed on his nose. Light footsteps could be heard in the distance. Goku slowly opened an eye and saw the butterfly. He smiled a little and slowly took one of his fingers from under his head and the butterfly started to rise up and it then landed on his pointer finger. Then after some time, the butterfly left and Goku sighed when he felt Vegeta's familiar ki approaching. "Kakarot," Vegeta greeted as he sat next to Goku. They had a nice silence until Krillin came along. "Hey Goku, Vegeta." Krillin said as he walked up to the Saiyans.

"Well Kakarot, I have to go check on things." Vegeta said as he stood up and stretched. Krillin rolled his eyes and Goku smiled up at Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta had become close ever since the fight with Majin Buu. "See ya Vegeta." Goku said goodbye to Vegeta and turned his attention to his best friend. "What did you come all the way out here for?" Goku asked as he laid back down.

"Well, Bulma wants to throw a private party and she told me to pass it on to you." Krillin replied as he sat down next to the Saiyan. "Ah. It sounds like fun. So I'll go," Goku said as he yawned. "By the way Krillin, I'm not sure if it's just me but as we were fighting Buu, I saw what looked like teeth marks on his neck." Krillin sighed and said as he looked to the sky that was almost hidden by the trees. "It's probably all in your head." Goku shook his head and sat back up.

"No...it was...well, you know that outfit Vegeta was wearing before and during Majin Buu? How it showed off his arms, neck, and part of his chest?" Krillin nodded. "I don't think I was imagining things Krillin. It just seemed to obvious to ignore." Goku finished. "He still wears it even after the fighting." Krillin added sadly. Goku stood up and offered his hand for his friend. Krillin took it and together, they walked to Capsule Corp. When they arrived, they were in time for Bulma's private party. "Welcome Goku, Krillin. Glad you could make it!" Bulma greeted cheerfully as she walked up to the duo. "Yeah I'm glad to. By the way, where's Vegeta?"

"Oh he's actually taking to someone for once instead of brooding in the shadows. It's odd really. He's like a totally different person around that stranger." Bulma replied. Goku nodded his head and then asked, "Where can I find him?" Bulma thought for a moment before pointed toward a lone table. There, Goku saw Vegeta talking to someone who looked like him just with bangs and chocolate brown hair. And as Goku strained to see what was dangling off of the chair, he saw a furry tail. "Ah...thanks Bulma." Goku wasn't really paying attention to Bulma and walked over to Vegeta and the stranger.

"Oh my god, that's so funny." Vegeta laughed out as he dubbed over while holding his stomach. "And guess what? I-" The stranger was cut off when Goku made himself known by standing next to Vegeta. "Uh hi there," the raven colored stranger said as he held out his hand. Goku took it with a smile on his face. "Hi I'm Goku. But Vegeta calls me Kakarot."

Vegeta looked up and his face went totally neutral and asked, "Why are you here?" Goku rolled his eyes and turned his attention back at the stranger. "Who are ya?" Goku asked as he looked into the strangers eyes. They seemed achingly familiar, but he couldn't place where he saw his eyes. "I'm Oti. Nice to meet you Kakarot. Or do you want me to call you Goku?" Oti asked as he took his hand away and pulled his cloak tighter around himself. "Call me whatever feels conformable." Goku replied as he wrapped an arm around Vegeta's shoulders.

"Ah okay," Oti smiled and closed his eyes and handed Vegeta what looked like a watch. "Oti, you can leave now." Vegeta said kindly and Oti left Goku and Vegeta alone. "What's that Vegeta?" Goku asked with curiosity. Vegeta put it on his wrist and pressed a button and a hologram of a cloaked figure appeared. "_Hello Bejita. It's been to long since I've heard your angelic voice and was wondering if you were alright. I still remember the day we met. It feels like it was just yesterday that we met up again on that weird bug planet. Heh, listen to me, rambling like a love-struck idiot. Anyway, I heard that another Saiyan had killed that fucking mean bastard Frieza that had you away from me love. I'd like to hear it sometime in person. But you probably forgot about me by now and think I'm dead. So...I want you to know that you will never leave my memories. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten our promise all those years ago. Take care love._" And with that, the hologram disappeared and Vegeta fell to his knees, tears stinging his eyes.

"Hatsukoi,you were my mouai from the first day I met you. You were never my shitsuren..." Vegeta whispered silently to himself as the tears rolled down his face like waves.

* * *

Yeah I used actual Japanese words cause it seemed fitting. Since DBZ is a Japanese show...


	2. Chapter 2

here is chapter 2!

* * *

Goku knelt down next to Vegeta and watched him cry his heart out. Bulma and the Z Fighters had come over to see what all the commotion was about and saw Vegeta on his knees crying with Goku knelt down beside him. "Goku, what's going on?" Bulma had asked with lots of concern. "My hitori..." Vegeta whispered as he clenched onto the last thing he had from his secret lover. "Vegeta, care to explain?" Oti asked as he knelt down in front of Vegeta. Oti was pretty much Vegito. He was here because of a wish someone made and here he was; trying to comfort his half. "Vegeta...please, tell me what happened?" Vegeta looked up with watery eyes and replied in a low whisper that Piccolo was barely able to hear surprisingly, "My mate... he thinks I forgot about him... Oti, I want to see him again... I want to see Kirin." Oti nodded in understanding and helped Vegeta to his feet.

"Who is Kirin?" Yamcha asked curiously. Vegeta bit his lip and looked to the ground as fresh tears stung his eyes. "Tell us Vegeta." Piccolo demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest. Goku just sat there, not daring to speak. "Kirin was my mate when I was young and under Frieza's rule. Kirin was the only one who understood how I felt. He was the rebellious type. Loved getting into trouble and playing pranks on me as a child. I loved every minute of us being together. I thought he had died when my home was blown up, but he met me on that one bug planet when I was with Nappa. It was then that he said he'd meet me on Earth and I used the excuse of wanting to use the Dragon Balls for only myself. I wanted me and Kirin to be immortal. I loved him with all my heart..."

Everyone around Vegeta gasped. Vegeta surged his shoulders and slumped against a nearby tree for support as he buried his face in both his hands. "It had been then, when I came to live on Earth that I had gotten the first message. He said his ship was going to be delayed and after a while, I received another saying he had important business to attend to. After about three months, he contacted me again and we cot up with one another. I was growing angry that he had still not shown up and I had asked him when he suddenly cut off." Vegeta's body shook with silent sobs of agony. No one knew what Vegeta had felt then. They only think of him the way he acted. So of course this is going to be shocking.

"He made me feel loved and wanted. Just a few moments ago, I had received his final message." Vegeta finished his story and took off, making everyone there stare after him in shock and disbelief. "That is SO not true. Vegeta's to cruel to love and be loved in return." Yamcha said bitterly but when Oti and Goku sent him death glares, he shut up. Goku got up suddenly and grabbed Yamcha's hand along with Bulma's. He then took of in the direction Vegeta went in and made sure that suppressed his power level. When they arrived, Goku got them as close, yet stayed away. Vegeta was standing there, in front of a pond. It was a small clearing and the lilies and the ripples made everything pretty. But what made it beautiful was the full moon shining down on him and rare flowers called Oscars.

"Oh Kirin. Oh how I miss you so much. I remember the promise like it was made yesterday. Kirin... where are you?" Vegeta muttered to himself as he looked down at the pond. His hair looked like a dark brown and his eyes looked like a shining gray. Vegeta fell to his knees and screamed with all his might up at the moon, "Kirin my love! Where are you?! I need you more than ever!" Vegeta looked to the pond and dipped his hand in it slowly and when he stopped, the ripples it made also ceased. "Kirin, if we were home, I would take you as the new King. We would live happily and we would have killed Frieza together. That was our dream after all." Vegeta slowly petted a fish that came up to his hand. "You were the only one to bring out my real side. My caring, fun loving side. But now that you're out of my life, that side is gone..."

Yamcha and Bulma gazed at him in disbelief and as they were about to say something, Vegeta whispered, "I like letting go of my mask. Even IF it's for a short moment before my human mate calls me. It's a relief to know that this place, my secret hiding place, is where I can unleash all me emotions without being judged by everyone else. Mother, I just want you to know, I love you and I'm fine." With that, Vegeta got up and let a few lone tears roll down his skin. He then whipped them away slowly and turned to leave.


End file.
